charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
A Witch's Tail, Part 2
]] A Witch's Tail Part 2 is the 90th episode of Charmed. Episode Information :Season 5 :Episode No. 02 :Written by Monica Breen and Alison Schapker :Directed by Mel Damski :Original Airdate September 22, 2002 Guest Stars * Finola Hughes as Patty Halliwell * Nancy O'Dell as herself * Tom McCleister as the fisherman * Judson Scott as Necron * David Reivers as Bob Cowan Episode Guide Phoebe is a mermaid, and refuses to become human again. The call of the sea will turn her heart cold if she stays a mermaid. Paige and Piper are trying to turn her back. Leo can barely track her. Necron appears and finds the Sea Hag reduced to dust. Phoebe swims into the Sea Hag's cave and Necron attacks, wounding her. She is bleeding. She gets caught in a fishing boat and Necron tracks her there. Phoebe fights him off and calls for Leo. Necron sends two crows to find Phoebe. Piper continues to suffer panic attacks. Leo tells her to "remove her fear", which she does with a spell. The spell works entirely too well, and Piper has no fear at all. Paige is trying to save an adoption. Cole offers to help, even though he was fired from the social services agency. Paige pulls him aside and tells him that Phoebe is a mermaid because he broke her heart, and that he needs to disappear. Phoebe still wants to be a mermaid, even though Necron is after her. The sisters and Leo refuse to bring her back to sea. Piper is trying to brew a potion to vanquish Necron, and her lack of fear has made her incautious; she causes a large explosion in the attic. Paige finds the spell that Piper wrote in chalk on an attic wall. The crows track Phoebe to the manor. Necron appears; Paige orbs Phoebe away while Piper blows Necron up. He soon reappears, though, and grabs Piper as he leaves. He tortures her, but her fearlessness keeps her from breaking. Paige goes to Cole and tries to convince him to help Phoebe. Paige thinks that Phoebe is still in love with Cole on the basis of her recent advice columns. At last she casts a spell to reveal to Cole how Phoebe really feels, and they learn that Phoebe still loves Cole. Phoebe appears at the Sea Hag's cave, offering her immortality in return for Piper's life. Necron cuts Piper down and zaps the auger shell onto Phoebe's heart. Paige and Leo orb in and orb the auger shell from Phoebe's heart to Necron's, and then vanquish Necron with a spell. The resulting explosion knocks Piper into the water. Her foot is caught and she is drowning. She sees the ghost of her mother, who counsels her to have faith. She takes her mother's hands and her foot slips free. Leo tries to heal her but the baby heals her first. Cole teleports Phoebe back onto land. She is upset, of course, but Cole knows how she feels. He asks Phoebe how she truly feels. She doesn't answer, but she becomes human again. She admits to loving Cole but does not want to come back to him. Paige quits her job at Social Services. 502